


cherry pie || destiel a.u.

by reecethepsychogirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reecethepsychogirl/pseuds/reecethepsychogirl
Summary: ---"CASS! Can you get the cherry pie out of the oven?!" I said, hoping he heard me."WILL DO," I heard Cass yell back, making me glad that it won't be burnt.---Dean and Castiel are best friends, and by best friends, I mean two people, insanely in love with each other but the other doesn't know. So when someone tries to get them to sell the bakery, that they built from the foundation up, they try their hardest to not let the company that wants to build something over it, take it.As the hardships get to Dean about being in love with his best friend, and having to see him every day but not being able to be with him slowly get to him, Cass struggles with the same feeling.Let's just hope nothing too bad happens to them.This story is in Dean's POV, just thought you should know.-----Warning:Contains triggering things such as suicide, self-harm, drinking, mentions of abuse, and similar mentionsContains smutYou will probably cry, laugh, smile, and want to kill some of the characters because of the things they do in this book. (sorry)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	cherry pie || destiel a.u.

**Author's Note:**

> I post chapters here from a couple of hours to a day after I post on Wattpad. Which you can find on the account @digitaldemons666

Ingredients:

-1 refrigerated pie crust  
-4 cups blueberries  
-½ cup of sugar  
-2 ½ tablespoons cornstarch  
-1 tablespoon butter  
-½ teaspoon grated lemon peel

Instructions:

1\. Roll out one sheet pie crust to flatten. Fit into a 9-inch pie dish.  
2\. In a medium saucepan combine 1 cup of the blueberries, sugar, cornstarch, and 2 tablespoons water. Bring to a boil; cook and stir until mixture is thickened and clear.   
3\. Stir in butter; cool for 5 minutes. Stir in the remaining 3 cups blueberries and lemon peel.  
4\. Preheat oven to 400 degrees. Turn cooled filling into pie shell. Lay the remaining pie crust on a sheet of wax paper. Roll out to flatten. With a knife or pastry, wheel cut the pastry into 3/8-inch wide strips. Arrange in a criss-cross pattern on top of blueberries, pressing ends into the edges of the bottom crust and crimping to seal.  
5\. Place pie on a baking sheet. Bake in the bottom third of oven until crust is golden and filling bubbles gently, about 30 minutes. Cool on rack.

~~~~~~~

"Cas, don't forget to get the new shipment of flour. We are almost out and I'm not about to close down the bakery until we get more, because its the holidays, and people will want our pies," I said to the blue-eyed boy next to me.

"I'll get it on my way here tomorrow," Cass said, not bothering to look up at me because he was concentrating on getting the crust to be perfect.

I checked the clock on the wall above the register, seeing it was already 11 pm and we should probably go home. 

"Come on Cass it's already 11 and we have to get up early tomorrow because it's 2 days before Christmas. We're going to be busy," I walked over to him, grabbing the knife out of his hand, that he was using to cut the excess crust off and placing it down on the table. 

"Exactly, we're going to be busy so I'll finish this last one and then I'll leave. It's only gonna take a couple of minutes at most," he said grabbing the knife again and going back to cutting.

"Fine, hurry tho. Don't want to get murdered while walking to your car. See ya tomorrow Cass," I said taking off my apron, putting it on the hook before exiting the bakery.

While walking to the car, I couldn't help but smile to myself at his concentration, the way his tongue slightly poked out of his mouth, wanting to get the crust perfect. I chuckled slightly at how he always stays so late just to get the pies perfect. Lucky for him, I'm an expert in the area of pies. 

I opened the car door, getting in, and started to drive off towards my apartment a couple of blocks away. I could always walk to work but we end up staying late and I'm usually too tired to walk back. 

Today was busier than normal, probably because of Christmas literally being days away and we sell the best pies in Lebanon, Kansas, as said by the new reporters and food critics. I just hoped Cass wouldn't be too tired tomorrow, I had a feeling it would be busier than normal.

I drove into the parking garage, finding my spot right, and parking expertly. After getting out I walked to the elevator and pressed the floor my apartment was at. On the ride up I couldn't help but think of Cass and how cute he was. I hoped he felt the same about me, but I knew he wouldn't. We were best friends and I didn't want to ruin that.

"Honey I'm home," I said in a sing-song voice to the empty apartment.

I used to live with my brother, Sam, but he moved in with his husband, Gabriel. Sam helped with the legal part of owning a bakery, mainly because he was a lawyer and I didn't understand any of it nor did Cass. He usually stopped by every Friday which also happened to be this Christmas, so he'll probably bring Gabriel just to say hi. 

It bummed me out, seeing them in love and wanting that. To have someone, to hold them, kiss them, and just to be in love. But I knew who I wanted that with, wasn't going to happen. I accepted that a long time ago.

I trudged my way to the kitchen, throwing my keys on the counter, before walking towards my room. After getting dressed I quickly made my way into bed, knowing tomorrow would be a long day. I sighed at the fact that I wouldn't be able to eat any pies till after work knowing we probably won't have extra.

I slowly drifted off into a deep slumber, dreaming of a life with Cass, that I know is only a dream.

~~~~~~~


End file.
